I Still Remember You
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Sequel to Remember Me. They got him. They finally got him back and now the recovery begins but does that mean he is safe? Or is there still someone out to get Detective Deeks and end him forever? Or will he recover and live his life with his family?
1. In Time

I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I finally got around to doing the squeal for 'Remember Me' and 'Secrets Of The Sinner'. So if you haven't read Remember Me you will want to read that first or you will be complete lost. Hope you enjoy.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

Finally! We got him back and alive. H that first or you will be complety lostte is breathing even if it is shallow and he looks like the next breath will be his last. Joel and I ride in the ambulance with Deeks not wanting to leave him alone ever again, Joel took the front while I'm sitting in the back with Deeks and the paramedic.

We are 5 minutes from the hospital when my phone rings, "Hanna." I hear as Eric fills me in on some things he found among Fowl's computer. I get mad all over again wanting to crush my phone, instead I look Deeks over and remember I need to hold it together.

I hang up just as we pull in and I see doctors and nurses rush out to help my friend. I want to follow to make sure he is okay and watch out for him but I can't. Instead I turn to Joel who is looking lost and confused and angry. We are quiet as we make our way to the waiting room, I know I need to talk to him but I don't know what to say.

I can still remember that room, the smell of blood and death. The fact that he spent over a year in that room makes me sick and I am thirty seconds later.

I feel Joel behind me and he helps me back to the chair, "God Joel, how is he even alive?" I ask because I need to know. He looked bad, I could see his ribs and the lashes all over his arm, he had dirt all over him in his cuts along with intensive bruises. I could see that some of his bones were broken and lord knows what else.

"I don't know Sam but he is and that what we need to focus on." I nod he is right of course. I stare at the door they took Deeks through and begin my wait. I see a couple of cops walk into the room and stand thinking they had some news.

Something that we didn't know before but they don't tell us anything new, "How he is?" They ask Joel who shakes their hands, "We don't know yet." They nod and take seats in the room, even after all this time I am a little confused until I remembered Deeks isn't the man I thought he was. That he was like by the cops he worked with even if they didn't always show it.

And that is still getting to me, if they liked him why did it look like they didn't? A few more cops show up by the looks of them they just got of duty and came straight here. My phone rings telling me Hetty is calling me, I motion to Joel and take up a corner of the room.

"Hetty."

"Mr. Hanna how is Mr. Deeks doing?" I sigh and close my eyes for a second, "They haven't told us anything yet but he didn't look good Hetty." I hear chatter in the background and look around to notice that a few more officers have arrivednto the room and stand thinkin.

"Mr. Callen has taken charge of the crime scene and the LAPD has taken the bar where Fowl was killed. I want you to focus on Deeks and Detective Spears, when Mr. Callen gets something I will let you know and you do the same. I need to see to Kensi and ken the bar where Fowl was killed. I want you to focus on Deekmake sure that our case is solid against her."

"Hetty not to sound insensitive but how is G in charge, he quit when the team was split up." I'm confused there has to be something I missed I know it. As soon as when had Deeks location I stop paying attention to anything else.

I went from watching Deeks and both him and Joel to make sure he doesn't crack. "Mr. Callen has decided to come back to NCIS and I agreed, now I just have to give him a team." I hear what she is implying that I should come back to, be his partner again.

And I want to I really do but this isn't something I can decide right now. "I have to go." I hang up before she can say anything else. I go back to Joel and watch as the room slowly fills up with cops, I recognize one of them from a crime scene long ago.

"Can I ask you a question?" I look up into the eyes of a young rookie cop, so young I don't even know how he knew Deeks young. "Sure." He looks me straight in the eye which I can respect, "How exactly did he manage to get kidnapped from under NCIS nose?" I raise an eyebrow at him but he doesn't shy away but looks me right in the eye.

"I don't know how or when Fowl managed to grab him but were going to find out." I look around the room at all the cops leaning against the wall, in the chairs, even some sitting on the floor and ask a question of my own.

"I have a question of my own, if I may?" A few look my way and the kid nods. "How is it every time NCIS and LAPD had a case together the cops always acted like they hated Deeks?"

No one seems to have an answer or want to give one, until an officer by the door gives me one. "It was never about him, he was a great guy who would help you no matter what. Anyone who was less than pleasant either did because it was needed for a case or didn't know better. Or maybe it was what you wanted to see because that's what he told you and you didn't bother to really look at it."

He's right, how did I miss this. I nod in acknowledgement and wait for the doctors to appear. Nell comes in about the time the doctor does, he stops and looks around and I realize what this looks like. Joel stands up and rushes to the doctor, "I'm his brother."

The doctor nods, "He is stable and has been moved to ICU as we speak. His injuries are extensive, a few broken bones, bruises, extreme malnourishment and dehydration. He is very lucky to be alive and will have a long recovery." We all let out a shaky breath as the doctors tells Joel it will still be some time before we can see him.

A few of the cops leave as more come in and we get constant updates from Hetty, Callen and the LAPD.

Now that we have finally found him, he will never be alone. I can see Joel is lost in his own head and I need to talk to him soon but I will wait until we finally see Deeks.

44444444444444444444444444444

Done. Finally my computer kept freezing so this is all I got for now because of it. I am going to try and update soon if my computer agrees. Let me know what you think.

hat we need to focus on."


	2. Hold On

I don't own NCIS LA or the characters.

This took me a while to put on mostly because my computer and Microsoft word are not getting along. It took me forever to do Secrets Of My Family, so I finally got this up to hold everyone over and I'm sorry if the next one takes a little longer than usual. I'm working on getting my computer fixed.

5555555555555555555555555555555

We spend a few more hours in the waiting room as the doctors get Deeks settled in his room. Once we get the okay from the doctor Joel and I make our way back to his room. As anxious we are to see him and to make sure that we weren't dreaming that it was all real we still move slowly.

"We have him in a medically induced coma for now his body has been under a lot of stress and was on the verge of shutting down. Truthfully I don't know how he managed to hold on this long, along with his broken bones and extensive bruising, he had internal bleeding."

I run my hands down my face as I listen to the doctor list all his injuries and everything they found that had healed or were old but nowhere near healed. Joel looks as sick as I feel when the doctor finally leaves us at the door to Deeks room.

We both stand in the doorway looking in at our friend, he looks like the shell of the man he was. He doesn't look like the surfer cop with a thousand talents and laughs.

He is hooked up to the breathing machine which makes me feel a whole lot better as I watch the rise and fall of his chest. I wonder how long this medically induced coma will last, I really want him to open his eyes.

"Has Hetty called you yet?" I take a seat on the left side of the bed while Joel takes the right, "Not since the waiting room and I don't think she will until she has something solid. Right now she wants us to focus on Deeks and each other."

He nods but I don't think he really heard me if the lost look on his face is anything to go by. I know now is not the best time but we need to talk about this and get it out of the way. Last thing I want is for us to keep all these emotions in and they explode once Deeks wakes.

But I'm finding it hard to find a place to start, I'm a former Navy Seal and I was a tough agent for NCIS for just as long but I don't know how to start this conversation. We sit there for several hours when there is a light knock on the door.

We see G standing there and make our way out to him, he stares at Deeks for a few minutes his tough persona cracks for a split second. Standing next to G is a Detective that I assume was in charge of the crime scene at the bar.

"G, what do you have?" That seems to snap him out of his daze, "That room was bad and I can tell you he hasn't left in since he was put in there. We found a video camera with a year's worth of Deeks and I can tell you it was bad."

"Nell and Eric have been going through the video and I can tell you he put up a fight for the first week when the lack of water and food got to him. Fowl would come in every couple of days to hit him and taunt him and threaten him with going after Joel. He gave him a bottle of water the 8th day and by the looks of it, it had some kind drug in it."

I nod and share a look with Joel that bastard used him until he had Deeks weakened and unable to fight back anymore. He would give him only as much food he would need to keep him alive and then drugged water so he couldn't fight back to the point Deeks was a zombie. If this guy wasn't dead I would kill him all over again.

"Fowl had a cell phone on him and he made a lot of calls to Kensi Blye for over a year and funny enough that was the only call made from that phone. He had another in his car with more number, texts and calls. My guess he didn't want her to be able to use the phone against him in anyway."

We look at the Detective in confusion, "So he didn't trust Kensi at all, he was just using her if he felt the need to have two phones and hide one." Joel states as we all look over at the result of the madness that man had.

"It doesn't make sense at all." I nod at G and think back to when we talked to Kensi and she all but came out and said it.

"What I don't understand is Kensi's reason for helping Fowl. I mean she has been turned down before and I know she and Deeks flirted but to help lock him in that room, why?"

"I was thinking about that too it doesn't make sense. We need to talk to her again and it won't be easy after all she was a NCIS agent and we helped train her." I nod.

"Detective Rosa and I will handle Kensi and we will come back in after with an update." I nod and go with Joel back into Deeks room, as much as I want to go with G and interrogate Kensi just like old times. I feel this burning urge to back up my partner not leaving him with someone else.

Maybe going back to NCIS is just what I need after all of this but first Joel and I need to talk. "Joel?"

He turns to me and gives me a look that says he knows what I am thinking. "I don't know Sam I really don't I mean a year ago I was looking for a friend and then I was looking for my brother. But then it all changed and it turns out he knew he was my brother and didn't say anything and knew someone was after him."

I try to calm him down before we get thrown out, "Joel I'm sure he had a good reason maybe he didn't know how to tell you."

"Yeah, you're right. I just have been waiting for this moment for months. To have him in front of my and talk to him but now I don't know what to say, what do I say when he wakes up? Do I ask him about what happened? Do I mention that I know we're brothers? Or how happy I was when I found out until I found out he already knew? What do I do Sam?"

I pull him in for a hug, "You be there for him Joel and we will go from there and we will make it work. We both know him and we know that if he didn't tell you right away it was for a reason and I think it was to protect you."

He nods and we sit back in our seats to wait. The LAPD puts an officer at the door as we wait, we are lost in our thoughts. This all goes back to Kensi and Deeks somewhere along the line we are missing something.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Yay finally.


End file.
